Yugi in Underland
by RayneNyght22
Summary: Yugi's had nightmares every night for almost his entire life about a place called Underland. it was the land of the half dead. Now he's 17 and he's found himself in his living nightmare. He needs to find a way out before dusk the next day or he'll be trapped there forever. Warning rated M for vivid pictures.
1. Underland

**Hey all i started a new story because i'm obsessed with creepy versions of Alice in Wonderland! I love tim burton's versions AND Howard's version, The Splintered Series! If anyone knows of any other versions please put them in a review because i love them! Warning: this story will be as creepy as i can make it. Hopefully it lives up to expectations! R &R!**

 **I don't own Yugioh!**

Prologue: The Red Rabbit

Yugi looked at the mansion in front of him. It was old. Ancient even. Taking a gulp he slowly moved forward and opened the door. He looked back at the teens from his school to find them smirking. They knew he had nightmares of this place ever since he was a child. This was fun to them and he knew it. So why agree to spend a night in the mansion? He was tired of the teasing. If he could just prove that he was brave enough to spend the night maybe they'd back off.

He walked in and the door slowly and creepily closed behind him. Like a scene from a horror movie. It even squeeked! Looking around he saw that it was a victorian mansion. He was sure at the time it was built it was beautiful. Now it was just creepy. The creepiest part though, was that he recognized all of it from his dreams.

This was his first time in the mansion yet somehow he new exactly where to go. He where an exact path that took him to the garden out back. There he found an old weeping willow with a rabbit in front of it.

He froze at the sight of the rabbit. It was covered in blood! Worried for it he started towards it. It ran around the tree and down into a large whole. Yugi peared down it as he leaned over.

"Little rabbit? I won't hurt you. I want to help-" Yugi leaned forward just a bit too much and fell through the hole.

Next thing he knew he was falling. There was stuff all around him. Not that he could focus on anything. He was falling to fast. He looked down to see only black. There's not bottom! Panicking he tried to grab something, anything to stop him from falling. But nothing worked. Before he knew it he hit the ground, and hard. He groaned as he sat up. He looked around.

"Where am I?" Yugi muttered as he stood. He looked around to see four doors. He went to the closest one and open tried to open it. Locked. He went to the next one. Locked. The one after that was locked as well. He sighed before he came to the last door. It was way too small for him. It only came up to the middle of his shin. He was small but not that small.

He then noticed a table in the middle of the room. He walked over and found a small glass bottle. That's when it clicked. "This can't be real." It was his nightmares all over again. He should've recognized sooner. the hole the doors. everything. now he had to drink the liquid in the bottle to shrink and go into the tiny door. The only problem was he didn't want to. He knew of what was waiting for him. He knew of the tortures. pinching himself he tried wake up.

After five minutes of trying he gave up. He sighed. Might as well play along. It's no different from any other night. He opened the bottle before drink a bit. Coughing violently he started to shrink. Soon he was small enough to go through the door. But just as it was in his nightmares it was locked. He groaned in annoyance before going to eat the cake that always appeared by the table's legs. He ate a bite and again cough as he grew too big for the room. He grabbed the key that was suddenly on the table. It wasn't there when he drank the liquid.

Finally after picking up the key and drinking the liquid again he shrunk down and unlocked the door before entering. There on the other side was Underland. The land of the half dead.

 **Ok all! Hope you enjoyed this prologue and it's just the beginning! Please review!**


	2. The Blood King

**Abandon all ideas of how the characters should be from here on out. They're all crazy and violent. That's what makes this fun! R &R! I don't own yugioh or the characters.**

Chapter 1: The Blood King

Yugi walked out into the waste land. He gulped. Usually he'd go searching for the madhatter or the cat. Mad was an understatement of course. Now i'm sure you're thinking it's wonderland. All happy and cheerful. Tea parties and laughter right? Wrong. This is Underland. There is a huge difference. This is the land of the half dead. Not technically dead but close.

He gulped and walked forward. He got about five steps before he came to the white, no, red rabbit. It was a white rabbit but it was covered in blood.

"You're late." the rabbit smirked.

"Are you hurt?" Yugi asked.

The rabbit just laughed. It was dark chilling laugh. "Oh no. This is just from my lunch."

Yugi paled. "Y-you're lunch?"

"Oh yes. It squirmed quite a bit. But then again that's what makes it fun." the rabbit said before it turned to a pale man with white hair. His dark eyes focused on Yugi. Yugi felt the sudden urge to run but before he could the man slammed him to the ground. he smirked down at Yugi. "You're late for dinner." he said hungrily as syliva dripped from his mouth onto Yugi's face.

"No don't!" Yugi struggled. This never happened in any of his other nightmares. Why was this one different!?

"There's no use in fighting it. I may be a rabbit but that changes nothing when it comes to strength." the man smirked as he went to bite.

Yugi managed to kick him in the crotch. the man wheezed and fell to the side.

"You fucker." he groaned.

"Exactly. Nothing changes when you're a man." Yugi said as he quickly got up and ran.

Panting he ran as fast as his legs would take him. Not paying attention he ran anywhere just to escape the carniverous rabbit.

He soon slowed and panted trying to catch his breath. He looked around. This was new. He'd never been in a dark forest in his other nightmares. He never went past the waste land.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yugi turned to see a floating silver cat. His smirk was dark and evil.

"I-I'm lost." Yugi said.

"I see." he floated around Yugi. Circling him like a shark does it's prey. "And where did you intend to go?"

"I was just getting away from the rabbit." Yugi said nervously as he watched the cat.

"Ah you've met Ryou." his smirk widened.

Yugi gulped. "I-is that his name?"

"You better go then. He always hunts down the prey that escapes." he started to float away.

"Wait!" Yugi called.

"Yes?" the cat turned back to him.

"W-where am i?" Yugi asked.

"Where do you think you are?" The cat floated back to him.

"I don't know. Wonderland?" Yugi asked.

"Wonderland? Oh no ignorant human, you are in Underland." the cat sneered.

"Underland?" Yugi asked confused. "What's Underland?"

"Why the land of the half dead of course." the smirked before disappearing.

Yugi felt chills go down his back. "Hey wait! what does that mean!? What do you mean half dead!? You can't be half dead!" When he got no answer he started walking. He needed to get home. This dream needs to end.

Yugi soon for an old broken down house. The house was black and grey and looked like it hadn't been lived in for at the very least 50 years. He went closer and found a large coffin. He gulped and went into the yard. "Hello?"

The lid to the coffin swung open and a hand creeped out. It lifted out a man who had a wicked smile. "Well hello there." he smirked. He had tan skin and sandy blond hair. "There's no room in the coffin if that's what you're wondering."

"Wh-who are you?" Yugi asked.

"Why i'm the undertaker. I make the coffins." he smirked. "You always want the best coffins you see."

Yugi felt his blood go cold.

"Now let's get you sized for a coffin." he smirked and walked to Yugi.

"I-I don't need a coffin. What's wrong with you people!?" Yugi panicked as the man kept getting closer.

"Wrong? Oh no no no." he laughed a pure crazy laugh. "There is nothing wrong with us. We're simply being."

"Being?" Yugi backed away.

"Well we're not alive but we're not dead either now are we? Surely you know we're all mad here." he reached out to Yugi.

Yugi flinched back. "Don't touch me!"

The man grabbed his wrist and gasped before he smirked a jagged smirk. "You're living. We don't get many of you here. The ones we do Ryou eats. I must wonder how you managed to get past him. Oh do tell me." he jerked him close.

Yugi grunted as he stumbled into the man's arms. "L-let go." he struggled. The man's grip only tightened till it was too painful for Yugi's to move. "Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Now are you here to be the barer to the king?" he smirked and ran his fingers gently down Yugi's face. "Best be careful. Displease the the king and you'll suffer for eternity."

"W-what king?" Yugi stuttered.

"Ah perfect you aren't his then. You're up for grabs." he smirked and grabbed his chin forced him to look up at him. "Shall we get you fitted for a coffin then?"

"N-no! let me go!" Yugi screamed.

He just laughed. "Its not like you'll escape. And even if you do, there's no way you'll find you're way out of Underland by next dusk."

Yugi froze. "What? There's a time limit?"

"Of course. If you don't find you're way out by dusk tomorrow you become one of us." he smirked. "But by the time i'm done with you you'll never get back."

"Let go! I'm not a barer! I just want to go home! I'm not some stupid barer! My name is Yugi!" Yugi struggled.

the undertaker stopped. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked at him. "Y-yes. Yugi."

"As in the Yugi?" the undertaker let him go.

"What are you-" before he could finish the undertaker covered his mouth.

"Don't speak you're name. You have to understand the power it has." he said

Yugi looked at him in pure confusion.

"You must go to the crimson king." the undertaker said removing his hand.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to some king. I want to go home!" Yugi said.

"You must break the curse upon Underland. In order to do that you must go see him. Before the white king catches you." the undertaker said. "We must take you." he grabs Yugi's hand and starts pulling him along.

"Wait! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Yugi tried to pull free. "I just want to wake up and be at home!"

"Wake up?" the undertaker turned to him. "What are you talking about wake up. This is no dream. This is your fate."

"Fate?" Yugi asked.

"Yes now come." he jerked him along.

It was half way to the giant red castle and Yugi gave up fighting. He guessed he should just go along with it. It might worsen the situation for him to struggle. the undertaker dragged him up to the castle where two guards immediately put their swords to his and Yugi's throats.

"Name your intent." one growled.

"To bring the Unmei Chii to the Crimson King." the undertaker said.

"This is he?" the other asked.

"Yes." the undertaker nodded once.

"Prove it." the first guard told the undertaker.

"Kid say your name." the undertaker told Yugi.

"But you said not to-"

"I know what I said. Just tell them your name." he ordered.

"Y-Yugi." Yugi stuttered.

They gasped and put their swords away. "We apologize deeply sir." they bowed to Yugi. "You're free to go obviously." they stepped aside and let Yugi and the undertaker enter.

once the doors closed behind them Yugi looked at the undertaker. "What's going on? Why did they bow to me?"

"Because you're him. You're the one who will break the curse." the undertaker said before pulling him again.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yugi tried to reason with him. But why even try? These people are all crazy!

The undertaker practically dragged him to a huge set of doors. He was taken into a dark room. There he was pulled in front of a man and forced to his knee while the undertaker went down as well.

"My King." the undertaker said.

"What is the meaning of this Marik?" the king's voice thundered through the large room. Yugi tensed from it.

"This is the one sir. The Unmei Chii." the undertaker said.

The king jumped to his feet. "You must tell lies!"

"Never my king. It is he. Yugi." the undertaker said.

"Stand. Both of you." the king ordered.

The undertaker stood first and Yugi slowly followed. He looked at the King. He knew why he was called the crimson king. His eyes and hair were both crimson.

The king moved to Yugi and circled him. Yugi stood perfectly still. It was more terrifying than when the cat circled him.

"You are Yugi?" the king demanded.

"Y-Yes s-sir." Yugi stuttered.

"Do you not remember me?" the king asked harshly.

"I-I um..huh?" Yugi asked. Remember him!? he'd never been here before! this was just a damn dream and he honestly couldn't wait till he woke up!

"I see. Then you are to go through it all again i see." the king said as he came to in front of Yugi. Yugi gulped as he looked up at him.

"All of what?" Yugi asked nervously.

the king grabbed his face. He smirked wickedly. "Training of course."

Yugi whimpered.

"Did the undertaker not tell you? We all are mad here. Come. Join the crazy." He smirked before letting go of his face. He started to walk away.

Yugi hesitantly followed. As they walked they passed by many rooms. One caught his eye. Inside there was a group of people surrounding a small animal of some sort. He slowed and watched them. Before he knew what was happening they all grabbed a limb and tore the animal apart as his shrieked. One of them looked at Yugi after he bit into the limb he had. Blood flowed down his face as he smirked at Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened before running in horror to catch up to the king. He felt like he was going to vomit. What was wrong with these people!?

They passed many rooms like this before they came to a set of doors. The guards opened them and let them out. The king led Yugi out to what looked like was supposed to be a garden. Yugi felt his lunch come up at the sight of it. It was a dark tree and bush filled land. Heads littered the ground, trees, and bushes. A creek of blood flowed into a pond of blood. in the pond limbs floated. Hands, feet, fingers, toes, even an ear and nose. Yugi turned away to vomit.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the king asked Yugi.

Yugi stared at him in horror. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

The king frowned. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what!? I've never been here and believe me iI'd remember this!" Yugi yelled.

"You don't remember that you decorated my garden." the king said.

Yugi's mouth fell open. "The hell I did! I didn't do this!"

"What's changed you?" the king stared down at him with narrowed eyes.

"For the love Ra! What the fuck are you talking about!?" Yugi screamed.

The king grabbed him and pinned him against a tree that had heads hanging from the branches. "You have been here. This is not a dream. This is real."

"N-no. It's a dream. A place like this...this...freak show can't exist." Yugi refused to believe him.

"You want proof?" the king smirked.

Yugi suddenly had chills. His smirk was worse than that of the carnivorous rabbit.

The king pulled out a jagged dagger and pulled Yugi's arm out. No matter how hard he tried Yugi couldn't pull it free. The king positioned the tip of the dagger on the inside of Yugi's forearm. He dug it in before he began dragging it down slowly. Yugi screamed and struggled to get free.

Soon there was a slice down Yugi's forearm as blood began to flow from it. Yugi stared in horror and tried to pull free again. The king smirked and leaned down to his arm. He licked Yugi's blood up before smirking at him with a blood filled smirk.

"Delicious." he smirked.

Yugi could just stare in speechless horror. This guy just cut almost his entire arm open then licked up the blood from it! If this was one of his dreams he would have woken up from that. It was real. This place, these people, the terror, it was all real.

"I-I want to go home." Yugi whimpered.

"Oh but why go now? I'm just about to sit down to dinner. Please join me." the king pulled him into the castle. He looked at a guard. "Get me the stitcher." he told the guards. "We must give little Yugi here his very first stitches. He's ready."

"Yes my king." one nodded and went.

"I-I don't need stitches." Yugi whimpered as the king forced Yugi into the first bright area he'd been since entering Underland. Yugi could now clearly see stitches were the only thing holding the king's face together. His eyes widened.

"Nonsense." The king smirked. "The stitches make who we are. After all we may only be half dead but we are still decomposing."

Yugi gulped. "I-I'm not half dead though! I'm completely alive!"

"For now." the king smirked and walked to a table. "Come sit and wait for the stitcher to stitch you up."

"Why not just call them the healer?" Yugi asked as he reluctantly sat at the table.

"We do not get healed here. We get put back together after we fall apart." the king said as servants brought out all kinds of foods.

Yugi looked at the food. He was glad his stomach was empty because if it wasn't he'd vomit all over again. The platters were filled with various body parts. Eyeballs, fingers, ears, tongues, brain. The list went on.

"Mmm it all looks so good doesn't it?" the king hummed as a plate was placed in front of him.

"Your heart my king." the servant said.

"Perfect." the king said before digging into it.

Yugi looked away. This place was worse than his nightmares. He couldn't believe he was really here.

"Sir would you like a tongue?" Yugi looked to see a female servant in front of him. He jumped back as he was speechless. She was grotesk. Her face was also filled with stitches but she was missing an eye. Where her eyeball is supposed to be you can just see an empty hole. You can see into her head!

"Oh ra what happened to your eye!?" Yugi freaked.

"My king was hungry for a snack." she smiled.

Yugi stared with wide eyes. "You people are sick!" he screamed before running out.

He needed to get out of here! He needed to get home! He ran down a hall and went through a door. that door brought him to three more halls filled with doors. he ran down the left and went through a door. another three halls with more doors. each door brought him to yet another three halls with at least 10 doors in each hall. He was never going to find his way out! He went through another door only this one brought him back to the room the king was dining in.

"You know it's very rude to run out on a meal." the king said as he ripped a tongue in half and popped one piece in his mouth.

"L-let me go. I'm going h-home." Yugi said.

"Eat. You must be famished." the king ignored him.

"I'm not eating body parts, you fucking freak show! I'm going home!" Yugi screamed.

"You can attempt it. But this castle is run my will. It only let's those i let it to leave. In other words.." the king wiped his mouth and got up. He walked over to Yugi and grabbed his throat. Yugi grabbed his wrist to try to make him let go. "..you're trapped here as long as I will it." he smirked at Yugi's struggling. "I suggest you keep me entertained. Those who bore me end up on my dinner table. And I've already said you taste delicious."

Yugi froze before the king let him go. "Take little Yugi here to is room." He started walking back to his seat before he stopped and turned back to Yugi. He smirked. "By the way, I'm Atem, the Crimson King, the Blood King. Welcome to my Freak Show." he smirked before Yugi was taken out of the room.

 **Hope it's creepy enough! if not let me know! i'll make it creepier! Oh the undertaker is another version of the mad hatter. instead of making hats he makes coffins since you know they're all half dead.**


	3. Returning Heir

**Next chapter of Yugi in Underland. Please R &R!**

 **Don't own Yugioh or the characters. this story however DOES belong to me.**

Chapter 2- Returning Heir

Yugi was thrown into a room and the door slammed behind him. He then heard it click locked. Standing he looked looked around. This room wasn't that bad. Dark and the color of dried blood was the main theme but not too bad.

He walked over to the bed and sat down before someone came in. She had long black hair and like everyone else he'd seen her face was filled with stitches. The woman walked over to him and grabbed his cut arm which was still bleeding. Yugi winced at how tightly she held it.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi stuttered.

"Shut up." She bit harshly at him. She took out a needle and thread. Without cleaning the cut or even giving him some sort of pain medication she started to stitch him up.

"Ow! Stop!" Yugi tried to jerk his arm free. She just tightened her grip and continued. He gave up and took the pain.

"You're getting black stitches." she said.

"Um does that mean there are other colors?" Yugi asked.

"Yes some prefer red over black, some like all black, and some do a combination of the two." she said.

Yugi thought about that. Now that he had a minute to sit and think he was sure Atem had all red.

"What's the people in this place?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him.

"I mean it's like a freak show." Yugi said. She finished the last of the stitches. Damn she worked fast.

She stood and looked down at him. "Maybe you should consider this, while here you're the only odd one out." she said before leaving.

Yugi watched her leave as the exhaustion finally hit him. Yawning he tried to say awake as long as he could. He eventually passed out on the bed.

Yugi was woken up the next day by the door to his room swinging open and slamming the wall. He jumped awake to find the Crimson King smirking.

"Morning." he smirked at Yugi.

Yugi jumped up. He stared at him. "W-what are you gonna do?"

"Come on it's time for breakfast. You missed dessert last night. You really missed out on some good snacks." he smirked.

"I'm not hungry." Yugi said. Truthfully he was starving, but he still wasn't hungry enough to eat body parts. He refused to do that.

"You know you shouldn't be so quick to judge my food. I get all the best donors." He smirked before walking out. "Come."

Yugi followed. "Look I have some questions and i want them answered now. What did the undertaker mean by time limit? What exactly happens if I don't get out? And what's this curse? How could I possibly fix it?"

"You'll get your answers in due time." King Atem said.

Yugi wasn't sure why the man suddenly seemed sane. Last night he was all about the insanity but today something's changed.

Atem sat at the table they had last night. "Sit we'll give you some plants to eat."

Yugi nodded and sat down. "Thank you." Finally food he could eat.

As they waited for the food Atem talked.

"Now for your answers I will answer them as best I can." Atem said.

"Um thank you." Yugi said still sure what Atem's game was.

"The undertaker was talking about a time limit on the portal you used to get here." Atem said.

"The rabbit hole?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. It closes dusk tonight. Should you still be in Underland at the time of this you will turn to one of us."

"I-I'll die?"

"We are not dead!" Atem snapped making Yugi jump.

"S-sorry." Yugi said.

Atem took a deep breath. "You must understand how this works if you will have any chance of breaking the curse."

"Will you explain it please?" Yugi asked afraid to anger him again.

"I suppose i have to. You must renew your training if you are to accomplish your goal." Atem said.

"My goal. As in breaking the curse?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Atem nodded as the food came.

Yugi looked away from it when it was put down. He still couldn't take the fact that it was a bunch of body parts. He looked at the plate that was put in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw what Atem meant by plants. It was plants alright and they were moving breathing living things. They had eyes and mouths and looked right at him with nothing but fear.

"Go on." Atem said as he an eye.

Yugi gulped as he stared at the plants. "I-I'm not hungry."

"What now you're gonna tell me you don't eat plants either?" Atem rolled his eyes.

"N-not like this no!" Yugi yelled.

"Then go hungry." Atem said as he picked up a hand. "Come on. Take a bite." he shoved it at Yugi.

Yugi flinched back. "No!" His chair fell back taking Yugi with it.

Wincing Yugi rolled over and held his head. "I hate this place. This guy is crazy!"

"Well that's not very polite. I've done nothing but be a good host and you return that hospitality by insulting me and my home." Atem stood as he rolled a few eyeballs around in his hand.

Yugi turned to him and scooted back as Atem continued forward. He gasped softly when he hit a wall behind him. Atem grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him till his feet were dangling. He smirked at him. "You remember nothing. You need new lessons."

"I-I've never been here!" Yugi yelled as he struggled. "Let me go! I want to go home!"

"You are home." he smirked dropping him. "Let's go you must be reminded of your lessons."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you." He growled.

Atem smirked and started walking. "Don't you want to know how to get home?" he asked not bothering to look back at him.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something before closing it. He hesitated a full 10 seconds before following him. He needed to get home. Who knows what his grandfather is thinking happened to him.

He followed Atem down many dark and creepy halls before coming to a black door. He smirked at Yugi again and opened it. He shoved Yugi in before slamming the door. Yugi fell to the ground. He got up and ran to the door banging on it.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Yugi screamed. He banged on the door more. "Let-" he was cut off by his own coughing. He looked around the room to see a purple gas drifting. He banged harder in a panic. "Let me out! Let me out please!" He coughed more as his banging became slower and softer. Falling to his knees becoming weak he coughed more and passed out.

 _Yugi was about 6 as he ran as fast as he could after Atem. He couldn't catch him. He knew he could't. And his magic wasn't working. How could he possibly catch someone taller older and stronger than him?_

 _"Tem! You're cheating!" Yugi whine when Atem used his wings to hover just out of Yugi's reach._

 _"No I'm using my resources as you should be." Atem said smugly._

 _"I can't! You know I can't! I'm not smart enough!" Yugi said._

 _"That's a lie. You are lying to yourself just because of how you are treated." Atem said landing. He looked down at the small boy. "Just because your father tells you you're not strong does not make it true. Now fly. Do it Yugi. Open your wings and fly." Atem told him. "Or you'll be left behind for dark to come bringing the monsters with it." he smirked._

 _"No! Please don't leave me!" Yugi cried. "I-I'm trying!"_

 _"Not hard enough! No more trying! Do it! Do it now!" Atem yelled at him._

 _Yugi felt tears fall. "I-I can't. I can't do it."_

 _"Useless. Maybe your father is right." Atem looked at him harshly. "I should just leave you here. Let the rabbit devour you. He would love it after all. You would make a nice snack for him."_

 _"No please don't leave me. Please." Yugi cried. "I'll do it! I'll do it!"_

 _"Then do it." Atem growled._

 _Yugi gulped and tensed. He tried to force out his wings. He needed them. He felt his back rip before his wings popped out of it._

 _"I did it! I did it Tem!" He said excited._

 _"Good now fly." Atem said before lifting off the ground._

 _Yugi stared at him in disbelief. "What?"_

 _"Fly or I leave you." Atem said._

 _Yugi watched how Atem's wings flapped and tried to move his own the same way. he started to lift off the ground._

 _"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Yugi said. He followed Atem._

 _*scene change*_

 _Atem watched Yugi run away from the rabbit as he cried. "Tem help!" Yugi screamed._

 _"Help yourself." he said coldly._

 _Yugi looked behind him finding the rabbit catching up. He spread his wings and flew up._

 _"Not gonna work. The rabbit is an experienced hunter." Atem said._

 _Yugi watched the rabbit continue running in his direction and jump. It nearly got his foot too._

 _Yugi squealed and flew away. "Tem please."_

 _"No use your magic. It was given to you for a reason. Use it Yugi." Atem said._

 _Yugi looked at him. "I can't. I don-" Yugi was cut off by the rabbit tackling him._

 _Yugi screamed as the he tried to push the rabbit off. It tried to bite him anywhere it got the chance. Yugi screamed for Atem's help but his screams were ignored. He knew Atem wasn't going to help but he still continued calling for it._

 _"Help yourself Yugi. Use the magic given to you. It's there for a reason." Atem said._

 _Yugi cried in pure terror and threw up his hands. Before he knew what was going on the rabbit was thrown off him by a purple light. Yugi sat up as the rabbit ran away. He looked at his hands. They looked covered in purple fire. The weird part was that it didn't burn. His hands felt nice, cool even. But he couldn't understand why._

 _He looked to Atem who was smirking down at him. "Its about time."_

 _*scene change*_

 _Atem sat reading as Yugi stared at the empty box._

 _"Tem it's not gonna work. I can't make it appear." Yugi was now 8 and trying to make a cake appear in a box. He'd been at it for hours and nothing appeared. Atem swore he could do it._

 _"Focus and it will." Atem said._

 _"I am focused!" Yugi said. "Its not working. Can't I have a break? I'm hungry."_

 _"If you're so hungry make food appear in that box. You will not move from that spot until it's done." Atem said glancing at him._

 _"But-"_

 _"No." Atem said sternly._

 _Yugi pouted before looking at the box again. His stomach growled loudly. He was starving. Atem was going to starve him until he did it but he couldn't._

 _For a long time all Yugi could think about as he stared at the box was food and how hungry he was. He felt like he wasn't ever going to eat._

 _He was just about to tell Atem he couldn't do it when he saw a glimpse of a cake._

 _He gasped and looked at Atem. "Tem! I did! it was here!"_

 _"A glimpse but you need a solidified cake in order to eat it. Keep trying." he said before looking back to his book._

 _Yugi looked at the box with a new determination. He was starving and he wanted that cake badly. He was determined to get it._

 _After a half hour he finally make a cake appear. He had done it! He made a cake appear out of thin air!_

 _"I did it!" Yugi jumped up and cheered. "I made my cake appear!"_

 _Atem looked. "Told you. Now I suppose you can eat."_

 _Yugi looked for a fork and plate but couldn't find any. "Tem where are the plates and forks?"_

 _"Make them appear. You did cake. Those should be easy for you." he smirked at the child._

 _Yugi huffed but thought about how much he wanted that cake. He looked at the coffee table Atem had his feet on and imagined a fork and plate. He focused hard and watched it appear._

 _He smiled and grabbed them. "I can do it!"_

 _Atem closed his book and put it down before standing. He looked down at Atem. "One more lesson and you are ready to take over as king when you grow old enough."_

 _Yugi looked up at him. "King?"_

 _"Yes. That's why you're here. That's why I chose you. You are the descendant of many kings and the next in line. You will become king." Atem said._

 _"But...I don't want to be a king." Yugi said._

 _"You don't get a choice in this. You will be king when you are old enough." he said before walking away._

 _Yugi sat there staring at his cake before the vision changed once again._

 _*scene change*_

 _"No! I'm not doing it!" Yugi screamed trying to get away from Atem._

 _"You will." Atem said holding him firmly._

 _They stood in front of the rabbit who was tied up and trying to get free._

 _"He tried to eat you. Or did you forget that?" Atem whispered in yugi's ear._

 _"Of course I remember!" Yugi glared at him._

 _"Then end him. Kill him Yugi. Think of it as a repayment for what he did to you 2 years ago." Atem whispered._

 _Yugi gulped. "No. No I can't!" Yugi looked away._

 _"You will if I release him." Atem said. He pushed Yugi back who still held the long dagger Atem hand put in his hand. Walking over to the rabbit he smirked at Yugi. "If I release him you will have no choice but to defend yourself." he smirked and untied one of the ropes._

 _"No Atem please don't! Please!" Yugi screamed dropping the dagger._

 _"Pick up the dagger Yugi. Do what you were born to do." Atem said untying another rope. 2 out of 4._

 _"I can't! I can't end a life! no matter what!" Yugi screamed._

 _Atem untied another rope. "You will have no choice." he said before untying the last one. The rabbit immediately ran at Yugi who ran._

 _Yugi ran away from the rabbit and looked for an escape that the rabbit wouldn't be able to follow. He opened his wings and flew up and threw some of his fire at him. The rabbit ran._

 _He panted and looked at Atem. Atem was clearly angry._

 _"You brat." Atem growled and flew to him. He grabbed the front of Yugi's shirt. "I told you to kill it! Useless child!"_

 _Yugi whimpered. Atem teleported them to a room. He threw Yugi in before slamming the door closed._

Yugi jumped awake. It was that room. He was in the room Atem had thrown him in as a child. He remembered it now. They were never dreams. They were real. He was really here before and he was the heir. He was training to be the next heir. And he failed because he wouldn't kill the man eating rabbit. The same rabbit that tried to eat him when he'd arrived.

He sat against the wall staring down as all the lessons, over 3 years, ran through his mind. He looked down at his hands and had to wonder if he could still do it. The fire, the flying, everything.

After what felt like forever he gathered his nerves and stood. He imagined his wings from when he was a child and tried push them through his back. He felt ripping in his back as he did as a child before his wings popped out.

"Its true. I've been here. I have wings and probably magic too. Oh ra." he stood in shock as the door opened revealing Atem standing there looking proud of himself.

Yugi walked over to him. "What do I do?"

 **Yay! another chapter done! Please R &R!**

 **Now here's the thing. i will not name names nor will i make drama but from now on if I stop a story and anyone wants to continue you need to ask me no matter what.**


End file.
